DE 10 2009 013 818 A1 discloses a method for making an electronic device wherein, after providing a support with a first conductive layer, a first insulating layer is applied on this first conductive layer and at least one through connection from a first side of the first insulating layer to a second side of the first insulating layer is created. At least two semiconductor chips are mounted on the support and a second insulating layer applied on the support. The second insulating layer is then opened until the support is uncovered and a metal layer is deposited above the exposed second insulating layer, after which the two or more semiconductor chips are separated.